total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance
Throughout the show, many campers have made or joined an alliance to benefit themselves or to eliminate others. Alliances Total Drama Returns to the Island alliances * The Killer Beavers Alliance: Best remembered for gaining the majority at the merge after convincing Tyler to flip which led to the systematic eliminations of the former Screaming Ducks. * The Screaming Ducks Alliance: Remembered for being systemically eliminated because of their co-leader, Tyler, flipping to the other alliance to form the majority. * Blonde Alliance: Formed by the three outsiders of the Screaming Ducks, however, it failed as "Samey" and Dawn were the first two ousted on the team. Total Drama Wild West alliances * Poisonous Pythons Alliance: Remembered for being the first alliance comprised of villainous contestants and its early success pre merge. * Beaver Boys: Remembered for becoming the first ever all male alliance and its success in eliminating the remaining females. * Girl Power Alliance: Remembered for becoming the first ever all female alliance. Total Drama Around the World alliances * Olympic Duo: Remembered for becoming the majority on the Outstanding Olympians and rising to the top until Sadie's blindside that was orchestrated by Lightning. * Lightning Squad: Remembered for being dysfunctional, not voting together, and its split between the males and females. Total Drama Toxic Brawl alliances * Villains Alliance: Infamously known for recruiting downgrade members, such as Dave and Owen, throwing challenges to successfully eliminate other members of their team, and successfully eliminating looming threats premerge until being systemtically eliminated postmerge. * Femme Fatale: Infamously known for becoming the first successful all female alliance, blindsiding many rival contestants, accidently systematically eliminating the rival team, and manipulating a few males into voting with them post merge. '' * 'Team Men:' ''Remembered for being formed just to counter the majority all female alliance and managing to survive deep into the game despite constantly being at odds with the other alliance. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 alliances *'Brains Alliance:' Infamously known for dominating pre merge up until Scarlett's blindside and then Heather dominating on her own after she manipulated many into voting in her favor. *'Brawns Alliance:' Remembered for being the majority on the post shuffle team swap and eliminating massive threats such as Anne Maria and Scott and then at the merge being constantly manipulated by main antagonist Heather to flip to her favor in voting. Total Drama Back in Action alliances *'Fab 3:' Remembered for being comprised of members of the infamously dysfunctional Cutthroat Castmates and then at the merge successfully convincing their ex-teammates to join them in eliminating the original Discordful Directors. *'Directors Alliance:' Remembered for being formed by necessity at the merge and then getting systematically voted out. Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare alliances Miscellaneous * Alejandro and Eva's alliance: Eva forms an alliance with Alejandro thinking he was trustworthy, however it failed as he blindsided her with Sadie at the her first elimination. * Original Brawns Alliance: Remembered for being formed by fan-favorite Tyler and eliminating Duncan. Trivia * Sky, Eva, Lightning, Sadie, Alejandro, and Tyler are the only contestants to be in more than two alliances. ** With Tyler having the most alliances, with a total number of 12 alliances, and Sky having 7 alliances. Category:Alliances Category:Total Drama Returns to the Island Category:Total Drama Wild West Category:Total Drama Around the World Category:Total Drama Toxic Brawl Category:Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Category:Total Drama Back in Action